


The Joy of Immortality

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry Jack., Poor Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In war, there are no innocents. No right or wrong. Only the living and the dead.” <br/>- The Matriarch (Witi Ihimaera)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.

After Jack woke up alone and cold from (his?) lake and found out that he was no longer human, he had the unfortunate glory of viewing a battle. It was bloody, great and terrifying like a hurricane of sand and dirt and corpses. He watched the soldiers watch the horizon, and he saw how the opposing force drew nearer, all in formation, in knowledge of what they needed to do, brothers by blood and war. He watched both forces, flew down once to find a few soldiers praying to something, some greater force.

He flew back up, too frightened to get attached even a little bit to these men with such weapons attached to them. There was a strange moment of still, where the only movement seemed to be the Wind that held Jack Frost above the calm. And then a boom rang across the plain. The rest was a blur to Jack, who at one point dropped down from the skies, the men falling to the ground causing him to lose some of his light-hearted joy.

As he touched the ground, his bare feet turned slightly red with blood. He saw that here there was no longer the quiet calm and understanding and knowledge of what to do during the battle. It was an all out frenzy. The opposing force knew more about what they were doing, the defending where they were. Padding along the surface of the earth, Jack stepped over corpses, walked through the fighting men and walked into the camp of the defending force, people pulling in hordes upon hordes of wounded men, blood dripping from anywhere it could.

Touching one of the wounds, Jack froze it a little, keeping the blood from getting out too much. The man was moved  quickly, to another station, where a doctor stood, eyes wide and tired and hardened with the blood of war.

Jack blinked. He stepped back, turned around, looked out the door of the medical tent. The war was still being waged even though it was calming down quickly this time. He wasn’t supposed to be here. Running outside, the wind pushed through his blood speckled hair and curled around him, beckoning him to the skies. He agreed and decided to watch the civilizations.

He watched small ones grow and die, watched old ones expand and shrink and collapse, and he vowed to himself that he would watch at least one civilization live, somehow.

 

* * *

 

He broke that promise to himself a century in. It was too much to handle. But he had himself a new name. Jack Frost didn’t really fit him anymore.

 

* * *

 

When Bunnymund appeared before him in his castle of ice one strange evening, speaking of Pitch and how he wanted to take over the world and drown it in fear, General Winter stood and summoned his weapons. There seemed to be another war to fight. This time, for the child he used to be.

 

 


End file.
